Forever Is Shorter Than I Thought It Was
by twilighter0001
Summary: It's been a long time since Bella was changed into a vampire. When she, the rest of the Cullens and Jake return to Forks a couple decades later, who comes looking for them? Will Jake have some compition winning Nessie's heart? And...is that Mike Newton?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Is Shorter Than I Thought It Was

I gazed up at the dark gray clouds overhead. I wished it would be sunny again soon, I dreaded school. It was 6 a.m. and Edward still hadn't come back from his hunting trip with Jake and the rest of the Cullen men. _"They'd better not be late for school, if I have to endure the first day of school alone, I'll be hunting __**them**__." _I thought to myself as I was in the kitchen, admiring my old home. I'd missed the cottage so much when we left a couple of decades ago to Alaska.

I was just about to call the boys and threaten them about being late when Renesmee walked to her bathroom across the hall from her room. I still couldn't believe how fast she'd grown in such a short amount of time. She had a sixteen year old body, but in reality she was really 75 years old.

"'Morning Mom," she said to me, in her wind chime voice. "where's Dad and Jake?"

"Good morning Nessie. They're out hunting with Emmett and Jasper."

"Oh." Her angelic face dropped, but she recovered quickly. I knew that she loved seeing Jake in the morning and smelling his 'musky scent' as I heard her once say to him. "Well, I'm going to get ready, is Aunt Alice around? I need her to help me pick out an outfit, I don't know where anything is since she and Aunt Rose went out and bought 'Summer Clothes'." She made a face.

I heard the sound of tiny feet running to the cottage outside, and I knew it was Alice, since I could hear her heels.

"Your Fashion Guru has arrived!" Alice announced, in her chirpy voice.

Nessie smiled. "Good morning Alice, could you pick out an outfit for me? I need to get into the shower." She said, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was already 6:45 and the guys still hadn't shown up.

"Sure thing" Alice said happily with an evil glint in her eyes.

Renesmee was walking into the bathroom when she whipped around and gave Alice a stern look. "Nothing that has to do with heals."

Alice's face fell, and pouted at Nessie. "Please?" She asked.

"Not a chance. Mom, could you _please_ go supervise her while I'm washing up?" Nessie asked me with pleading eyes.

"Sure, sure." I sighed as I followed Alice into Nessie's mall of a closet.

"Why aren't the guys home yet?" I asked Alice curiously.

She gave me a confused look. "They are home." She replied as she was looking at dresses.

"Then where's Edward?" I asked.

She hesitated. "I'm not sure…I would have thought that he would come home with the rest of them."

Huh. Where could he be? I missed him, silly as it might be. He had just left yesterday morning. I didn't like having him away from me. Still, after all these years together. I even still get butterflies in my stomach when I hear his name.

The front door opened, and Jake walked in with a smile on his face. I remembered –dimly- that I used to call that my smile, back when I was human and Nessie hadn't even been born yet. But this wasn't my smile; this smile was wider and brighter. Jake had really changed when Renesmee had reached her full growth. He was more romantic and careful. This was Nessie's smile.

"Mornin' Bells, Mornin' Shorty." He greeted Alice and me.

We greeted him in the same fashion when he suddenly gasped.

I ran to the kitchen to see what was up, then stopped and glared at him. Renesmee was wrapped in a towel with her beautiful curls falling down her back, with a blush on her face.

"Nessie, get inside your room," I said in my 'parental voice' as Jake would call it. I snapped my fingers at him "and you should go find Edward, I have to change."

Jake looked at me with a confused look on his flushed face. I guessed it was from checking out my daughter, and getting caught for while doing it.

"He's not here?" he asked.

"No…" I replied, giving him a confused look of my own. I would have thought he would've known that Edward wasn't here due to the fact that he had been with him only hours ago.

It seemed like he was thinking about something when his head suddenly snapped up and said "Hm." Looking behind me distractedly.

I turned around to see Renesmee coming out of her room with Alice in tow. She was wearing gray skinny jeans and a navy and white striped tunic. Over the tunic she wore a black blazer. Her red boots where pulled over her jeans, and she was gripping a red purse. Her beautiful curls flowed around her back and shoulders, her hair was so long it went down to her tiny waist. She had a scrowl on her beautiful face.

I sighed. She was just like me. Neither of us had much interest in fashion. A fact that Alice didn't want to accept.

I glanced at the clock, 7 a.m.

"Lets go!" Alice said cheerfully. She was wearing a silky gray shirt with white polka dots on it and it matched perfectly with her black heels and tights. Over the tights she was wearing a gray and black plaid skirt that went nicely with her black purse and bangles.

Alice was strolling to the door when she glanced at me and gave me a horrified look. She groaned when she saw that I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Bella! I thought I taught you better than this! What are you wearing?! This isn't a trip the Dump. We are going to the first day of school, for crying out loud!" She said as she pulled me into my room and plopped me down on the bed, scrolling through the racks of clothes I never bothered to look at, let alone wear.

I knew better than to argue, we were going to be late. So I kept my mouth shut when she threw my outfit at me.

I put on the black skinny jeans and the silver cami she had picked out for me to wear. Then I put on silver flats that matched the shirt perfectly, and we were off. I didn't bother to look in the mirror.

We walked out to the cars and I was still wondering were Edward was. The Volvo was gone. _Maybe Carlisle needs him at the hospital._ I thought as Jake drove us to Forks High School in his Mustang GT. It had been a long time since I'd been there. And it was Renesmee's first time at a school, the reason why I enrolled in the first place. I forced Alice to come with me. And so Alice forced Jasper, and Jasper forced Rosalie. Rose didn't need to force Emmett, he _wanted _to go. And Edward went where ever I did, so no forcing was needed with him either.

Rose decided to take her BMW. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper rode with her. Edward was supposed to be in the back of the mustang with me.

When we arrived, we had just enough time to inspect the newly renovated school. As I was following the others in, a still white figure caught my eyes.

Edward.

He was leaning against the Volvo with a smile on his lovely face. I crossed the parking lot over to him. He was holding on to a folded white piece of paper.

"Good morning, love" He said to me in his velvet voice. I kissed him in greeting. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter. I guess we both got carried away, because a couple minutes later, Alice cleared her throat and I pulled away from him. If I was human, I would have been blushing 8 shades of red.

"Where were you this morning? And what's that?" I asked him after Alice had walked away, glancing down at the paper in his hands.

He smirked at me. "This, my love, is my new schedule. I had a talk with the principal, so now we have almost all of our classes together. That's why I wasn't at home this morning, I don't like the idea of the hormone-crazed teenage boys looking at you. And I can't stand being away from you for seven hours a day." He explained to me, glancing around the parking lot.

People were staring.

Well, boys were.

I laughed. "Edward, you're insane. I don't want anyone else but you, hence the marriage and my change." I said to him with a smile on my face.

He frowned, glancing down at my left hand. "I know, but you're not wearing your wedding band, and so they must think that you're available."

I sighed.

Edward's only objection to going to High School was the fact that neither of us could wear our wedding rings. I minded it as well, but I knew that people would think we were crazy to have been married and still in high school. And also too young, Edward and I would be posing as 17 year olds. Alice was as well. The three of us were juniors. Again.

Renesmee was 16, as was Jake. So they were both sophomores. Rose, Emmett and Jasper were posing as 18 year olds. They were seniors.

"Edward, don't worry so much. No matter where you are, my heart is always with you." He smiled down at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

We caught up with the rest of our family, and I reminded Nessie and Jake not to touch people, there temperatures would alarm the kids. We all stood in a line in front of Forks High School's doors, taking deep breathes, since there would be nothing but humans inside. I waved to my family with Edward as we headed off to our first class. People stopped and stared at us as we walked through the glass doors.

**Hello there, my fellow Twilighers!**

**So what'd you all think of this? It's kind of a boring chapter, but the excitement and laughter will come soon! I promise. **

**Thanks so much for reading, really.**

**Review and tell me what you thought, I'm curious.**

**Lots of Love, Twilighter0001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of these lovely characters. **

If I had been human, my face would have been flushed and my heart would have been beating 100 miles an hour. But I wasn't human. So none of this happened, I only felt the need to take a deep breath. But I stopped myself before I did. Smelling human blood would be a bad idea, even if I had gotten used to the smell…and the temptation.

It was odd, to say the least, remembering my first day of school when I was human. The memories weren't fuzzy at all, because I thought about them frequently. Every time Edward would flatter me or remind me how much he loved me, I pondered over how I could have met someone so perfect. And those thoughts always lead me here, to Forks High School.

It had changed a lot since I'd been here last. The walls where white as was the tile flooring. The ceilings had black metal rods holding it up, making it look modern. The florescent lights where bright, and I wondered how the humans weren't blinded by it.

Edward squeezed my hand as we walked into our homeroom class. When we walked in, all of the kids stopped talking and gawked at us. I had to remind myself that I was here for Nessie's sake. She was afraid to come here; she thought that she wouldn't be accepted.

I fought the urge to run full speed to my desk. Instead, I walked gracefully to it with Edward close behind me. I sat down next to a girl who had crow black hair, with wild curls. Edward sat on my left, in the corner.

I thought that it would be harder for them to gawk at us if they had to turn around in there seats…turns out I was wrong. I looked up from my binder to find that everyone was turned around in their seat, staring open-mouthed at us. Well, all but one.

To my right, I noticed the girl with crow black hair hadn't even bothered looking up when we sat down. I felt comforted by this.

The girl was wearing black boots that came up to her knees, and was wearing a black mini skirt with a studded belt. Her blouse was black too. She seemed to be concentrating on something.

I looked away from her, at the woman that I assumed to be our teacher. She had bleached blond hair that came down to her chin.

The woman cleared her voice.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Todd, and I'll be teaching you all there is to know about all four of the World Wars today. But first, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" She glanced down at a boy with pale blond hair in the front row.

"What's your name, young man?" she asked.

"Mike Newton." He answered in a low voice.

My head snapped in the direction of the boy. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward had done the same.

This couldn't have been the same Mike, could it? It was impossible…for a human, anyway. Had someone changed him? Why hadn't Edward recognized his scent?

"Tell me a little about yourself, Mike." Mrs. Todd said to him.

"Uh…" he seemed to be searching for something to say. "I'm named after my grandfather." It sounded like a question. The girl with black hair snorted at this, and Mike turned around to glare at her.

Once I got a good look at his face, I could see that this was NOT the same Mike Newton. Though he did have some similarities, due to the fact that he was indeed Mike Newton's grandson.

Mike Jr. had the same color hair, and the same color eyes as his grandfather. And just like his grandfather, he was gawking at me with a flirty smile on his lips.

I heard Edward growl quietly. The humans couldn't hear it.

"Shhh." I warned him. We didn't need to bring even more attention to ourselves.

He glanced at me with irritated eyes. But then they softened when he saw my pleading expression.

Mrs. Todd had kept going down the aisle until she reached Edward. She looked at him with a bored expression, then her face changed completely when she saw his face.

"And what is your name?" she said, batting her eyelashes. It looked like she had a blinking disorder.

Edward pressed his lips down to keep from laughing, and then cleared his voice. "My name is Edward Cullen."

Mrs. Todd smiled widely, showing her yellowed teeth. "And what interests you, Edward?"

Edward made a face for some reason; he was probably reading someone's mind, but recovered quickly. "Brunettes." He said curtly, with a sly smile on his lips.

The class erupted in laughter; it seemed we weren't the only ones who noticed Mrs. Todd's fascination with my husband. I chuckled, surprised by his bluntness.

Mrs. Todd's smile faded. She glanced at me, then back at Edward. She cleared her voice again, then glared at me.

"And what is your name, Miss?" she asked, more like demanded, me.

"Bella." I said through tight lips.

She smiled at me.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Bella?"

"I'm from Alaska, and I moved here with my family a couple of days ago."

"Oh, well isn't that lovely. I love Alaska, it's so pretty there."

I smiled and nodded at her. I hadn't taken a breath yet, and I wasn't sure if I could handle it or not.

She moved on to the rest of the students, but before I could find out the name of the girl with black hair, the bell rang, and the students scattered.

As Edward and I were walking out of the door, Mike Jr. walked passed us and winked at me.

Edward glared at him and Mike Jr. half-ran down the hall.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of these lovely characters.**

**Chapter 3**

After two repeats of Mrs. Todd's class, it was lunch time. And, thanks to Edward, we all had lunch together. Though none of us would be eating…except Jake. Renesmee preferred not to eat human food, so she stuck to the Cullen diet. I had tried convincing her that it was just as good as animal blood; I even ate an apple, hoping she would mimic me. But being my daughter, of course she didn't. She was just as stubborn as I was, maybe even more.

The outcome of eating the apple wasn't fun.

When I walked into the cafeteria with Alice and Edward, whispers were all around us. For some strange reason, I didn't feel uncomfortable. I spotted Mike Jr. sitting across from a boy with red hair. They both looked up when we walked by, Edward wrapped his strong arm around my waist possessively.

Alice snorted.

I glanced at her, she had an annoyed expression on her face. I gave her a questionable look, and she jerked her chin across the cafeteria where Jasper was sitting alone at a table. He looked uncomfortable, probably because a blonde girl with clothes that were much too tight and short for her figure was flirting with him. Or trying to, I suppose. I laughed.

Jasper whipped his head around, looking directly at us; I could see the desperation in his eyes. He had finally learned how to control his thirst. He was no longer an addict to the wonderful drug that was human blood. He was cringing away from the hormone-driven girl. He was probably feeling her lust. Alice started walking ahead of us.

She strutted up behind Jasper and winked at the blond, touching her index finger to her lips, as if to say "Shhh"! The blond stared open-mouthed as my pixie of a best friend wrapped her little arms around Jasper's chest. He turned around with a relieved expression on his face. The blond scoffed and walked away.

Edward and I were laughing when we sat down across from them. "Thanks Alice. I thought she was going to jump me." Jasper said, hugging his soul mate. She flashed him a beautiful smile.

After a couple minutes of teasing Jasper about his admirer, Jake and Nessie came and sat down with us, with Emmett and Rose close behind. Edward was telling Emmett and Rose what had happen to Jasper when I noticed Jake seemed to be acting strange. Renesmee noticed my confused expression, and touched her warm and to my face.

I saw Nessie and Jake in Mr. Matt's class. They were sitting in the center of the class room. Jake was glowering at Nessie, while she was talking to a group of boys. They all seemed to be asking her random questions about Alaska, and if she had a lot of friends when she lived there. The red head that I saw sitting with Mike Jr. was touching Renesmee's arm occasionally. When the bell rang, he hugged her and slipped a piece of paper into the back pockets of her jeans.

Jake got up and followed the red haired boy, but before he could reach him, Nessie reached out and grabbed his arm. Renesmee's feelings colored the scene. Stress, embarrassment, regret, and some fear.

I wrapped my arms around my daughter, sorry that she had to go through that. I guess I had forgotten to explain to her that not all humans meant well. Jake met my gaze as I was hugging Nessie. I gave him a look of warning and he just nodded. Edward leaned over me and patted Renesmee's hand, he must have been watching the vision with me.

The men got up to get the 'food' for the girls.

After lunch period was over, we walked across campus to the gym. We all had P.E. together. I was thankful for the fact that I was graceful enough to play all of the sports that P.E. required. The girls and I went to change in the girls locker, and the guys went to the boys locker room.

When Coach Kirkland came by to assign lockers, I got worried when I heard her say we had to share with someone. Of course, I chose my daughter to be my locker buddy. I was only worried for Alice's sake. She had a huge duffel bag full of gym clothes, half of which were not necessary.

Stubborn as she was, Alice stood alone next to the locker she wanted. Coach Kirkland came by and asked her who her partner was.

"Well, I've decided to have my own locker." Alice said confidently.

Coach Kirkland looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Excuse me, but I told you to pick out a partner, so pick one out." Coach said in a stern voice.

Alice gave her puppy dog eyes.

Coach Kirkland didn't even blink. Wow.

Alice stood there wide-eyed as the Coach assigned Alice with Rosalie.

Nessie and I shook our heads at our Alice. I was surprised at Coach Kirkland. In all my years I had yet to meet anyone who couldn't be swayed by Alice. And from Alice's expression, I could tell she hadn't either. Until now, that is.

Rose nudged Alice out of her stupor and dragged her along with us to the gym. We walked into the gym, which was like the rest of the school, only the flooring was glossed over, and there was a basketball net hanging from each side of the walls. The boys were across the gym, huddled in a big group surrounding the Coaches.

Coach Kirkland ordered us to gather around her. She was explaining the rules of 'her' gym. I felt a sudden gust of wind; I looked beside me, where Rose _should_ have been standing next to me. Instead I saw Alice shaking her head towards the door to the equipment closet that had just closed.

I glanced over at where the boys were at and saw that Edward, Jasper and Jake were trying not to laugh at something; Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I gave them a confused look and they all pointed behind me, at the closet. I heard the sound of zippers being pulled and clothes being torn.

.God.

Coach Kirkland let the girls scatter and talk with the boys so we could all get to know one another better. Alice, Nessie and I walked toward the closet with the guys close behind us. I ripped the door open only to find Emmett and Rosalie half naked and kissing each other up against the wall.

They stopped immediately once they saw us. Then Emmett, who was shirtless, turned around with an annoyed expression on his face and shut the door on us, sending me a wink when I rolled my eyes at their behavior. We burst out laughing while Jasper raised his eyebrows at Alice, who then hit him on his chest.

"Hey Bella, hey Renesmee!" said a voice I wish I hadn't recognized.

**There was chapter 3! Thanks to all of you that are reading and reviewing this, it means a lot. :]**

**More to come soon! I promise. **

**Lots of Love, Twiligher0001**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of these lovely characters. **

**Chapter 4**

I felt Nessie stiffen as we both turned our heads unwillingly to the voice that belonged to none other than Mike Jr. The red head that had been hitting on Renesmee earlier was standing next to Mike Jr. they were both smiling at us, Mike Jr. had same flirty smile he was wearing when he first saw me. I wondered how Mike Jr. knew my daughter, but then again, this _was_ a small school. Time hadn't changed that. Edward and Jacob stood in front of us, blocking the boy's view of us.

"Do you guys want to hang out after school?" The red head asked us.

"They have plans." Jake said in a low voice.

"Hey, let them speak for themselves!" Mike Jr. complained to him.

"Leave. Now." Edward said in deadly voice. I was surprised, to say the least, I've never seen him so angry at a human before. I shuddered at the thought of having to read their minds.

Suddenly, I felt a ripple of fear go through me. I turned around to see Jasper and Alice leaning against the wall behind us, Jasper seemed to be concentrating on something. Alice winked at me.

I heard the sound of two hearts beating rapidly, and I turned just in time to see Mike Jr. and the red head scurry off like a worm from a bird.

Edward had a disgusted look on his face. He turned around to quickly for a human and took Nessie by her shoulders, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I want you to stay away from them. Do you hear me?" Edward said in a stern 'parental' voice. Renesmee nodded numbly in response. I think she understood the fact that they didn't have good intentions.

Emmett and Rosalie had finally gotten out of the closet. There clothes were wrinkled and a bit tattered. They both had sheepish expressions on their faces. I took hold of Edward's hand and led him to the bleachers, where we could be alone.

"What where they thinking?" I questioned him.

His golden eyes were scorching as he said, "You don't want to know."

I shuddered again. I knew that they could never hurt me, but I hated the thought of them hurting Nessie. She was a tad naive when it came to humans, she thought of them as babies. Which they were, compared to us, anyway. That wasn't any reason to act comfortable around them, though. Renesmee was still stronger than an average human, yet not nearly as strong as a vampire.

Edward took me away from my thoughts when he grabbed hold of my hand, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. "Nothing, really. I was just thinking about Nessie, about how naïve she is to the human world. I think we should have waited another decade or so for school." Though my voice was grave, he laughed.

He saw the expression on my face and calmed down immediately. "You sound like an over protective mother," he explained in a light voice, "I think she's ready, though she _is _naïve. She does know the rules. No hanging out with humans, no skin-to-skin contact with them, and she is not allowed to show them her visions."

"But what if she gets hurt?" I asked, fretting again.

"She won't, not with us around." He seemed sure of this. So, I gave up.

"Fine, if you're sure, I won't worry about it anymore." I said to him in defeat. He was right; none of us would ever let anything happen to her. He smiled a dazzling smile and leaned in to kiss my lips, right when the bell rang for our last class.

-----------------------

Sixth period was one of the only classes I didn't have with Edward. He walked me to class, giving me a peck on the cheek before he turned and walked to his Calculus class. I sighed, walking into my Home Economics class.

Thankfully, I had Home Ec with Alice, Rose and Nessie. _This is going to be an interesting class _I mused. I spotted them at a round table in the middle of the room. I sat across from Nessie, Alice on my right, Rose to my left.

As the bell rang, a plump woman came walking into the room wearing an apron that read _Kiss the cook!_ I glanced at Alice, expecting her to comment on the woman's wardrobe. Instead, she just shook her head silently. I imagined she was trying to think of fashionable clothes that would be better for her figure.

The plump woman introduced herself as Ms. Briggs. Apparently, she was going to teach us how to cook. I snorted at this, I already knew how to cook, and Rose and Alice did too. Renesmee perked up, she had wanted to learn how to cook for Jacob's sake.

Alice, Rose and I passed notes around the table. Even though we could've easily spoken to each other, we didn't want to disturb Nessie. Who was taking notes rather feverishly. An hour or so passed, and school was over.

The guys met us outside of the classroom door, were they took hold of our books and bags. On our way to the parking lot Jake and Nessie were arguing over the fact that Jacob was acting like an 'Over protective monkey'. To this, Jacob flung Renesmee over his shoulder, and started making monkey noises and picking for fake bugs from her hair. He looked like a fool, but at least she started laughing.

Edward and I took the Volvo, while the others divided amongst themselves. The drive home was relaxing; Edward was playing Yurima's CD. I closed my eyes as I let 'The River Flows in you' fill my senses. This was as close as I could ever get to sleeping. When I was human I used to think sleeping was a waste of time. But after living decades without sleep, I thought otherwise. On the plus side, I can spend my sleepless nights with Edward. I heard the tires turn onto the familiar drive; I opened my eyes to see the huge house that I called home.

Edward was at my door in a second opening it for me, he was still a gentlemen. I smelt an unfamiliar scent; I looked at Edward with a confused expression on my face. He just draped his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the garage; the others had already gone inside.

We quickened our pace when we heard Jacob growling.

**Well, there it is! I hope you guys are enjoying my story. **

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. ****Read and review please! **

**Lots of Love, Twilighter0001**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns all of these lovely characters.**

**Hey twilighers! I'm so sorry for making you all wait, I really am. I've been sick, and I had finals for school. But now it's all over and done with, except for the fact that I've got a cold but, oh well. I'm also sorry for spelling stephenie's name wrong. I know how to spell her name; it's just that my spell check automatically changes the word without warning. Stupid, right? Well enough with my jibber jabber! READ! :]**

**Chapter 5**

As we were walking through the garage, I felt Edward stiffen. I pushed my shield away from me. _"Who is it?" _I asked him in my thoughts. Edward pulled me closer to him, his warm lips at my ear, "It look like you've got some thinking to do," was all he said. Well, that didn't help. I wrapped my shield around Edward's frame and my own. When I finally saw the cause of Jacob's growling, I stiffened as well.

Nahuel.

I suddenly had a flash back to all those years ago, the day Aro had almost taken my Nessie away from me.

"_I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now," Edward told me._

"_The wolves make quite an impact, don't they?" I mused, assuming that this was what he was referring to._

"_That's not what I mean." He explained "Not once today did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years."_

_I considered that for a minute. "He doesn't see her that way. He's not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy."_

"_I know. Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could do worse."_

_I frowned. "I'm not going to think about that for approximately six more years."_

_Edward laughed and then sighed. "Of course, it looks like he'll have some competition to worry about when the time comes."_

"What are you doing here?!" Jacob's loud roar brought me out of my revere.

"I'm here to see my friends," Nahuel said in a calm voice, he didn't seem surprised that Jake had reacted like this.

"Well you've seen them, you can go now." Jake said in a deadly voice.

Nahuel ignored him, staring at Renesmee, who stared back, seeming mesmerized. He took what seemed to be an involuntary step towards her. A growl was building up in Jake's chest.

"Nahuel, how are you, dear?" Esme's soft voice asked.

"I'm fine," He said looking back at her. "I've been living with my sisters up north." He explained. "They've found mates, so I left them. I felt like an intruder, so now I'm looking for my own mate." he smiled at Nessie, who blushed.

Jasper was calming down the atmosphere, Edward smiled at him.

Nahuel gazed around the house, and looked surprised when he saw Edward and I standing in the door way, "Edward! Bella! How have you been?" he asked excitedly.

_He must be trying to suck up to the hopefully-for-him-soon-to-be-in-laws. _I thought to Edward, who pressed his perfect lips together, trying not to laugh. "Wonderful," I answered Nahuel, while Edward sobered up. "Are you going to be staying long?" I asked curiously.

He deliberated for a moment. "I'm not sure. I don't want to intrude…" He answered, glancing at Jacob's arm, which was wrapped around Nessie's waist.

"Nonsense!" Carlisle and Esme exclaimed at the same time, "We'd love to have you stay!"

By the sound of it, I assumed Emmett and Rosalie had gone upstairs to finish what they had started in the closet at school. I rolled my eyes while Jacob sighed.

"Okay," Nahuel said, gratefully. "Thank you, really."

"It's no problem," Esme said, waving him off. "Your going to have lovely time here." She said, taking Carlisle's hand, leading him upstairs.

Sometime during all this, Jasper and Alice had gone to the mall, I assumed, since Alice's car was gone, leaving Jacob, Nessie, Nahuel, Edward and I alone in the living room, staring at eachother.

_Yeah, just lovely. _I thought as Edward and I backed out of the room, escaping to our cottage.

"All right, how 'bout this, we'll go to Alaska and back, okay?" Jacob said to Nahuel, challenging him to yet another match of Who Can Beat Who blah, blah, blah, as if it was enough to my daughter over.

"Fine," Nahuel accepted. "Just don't get lost." He added with a grin. Jake scoffed.

This was only one of the hundreds of Who Can Beat Who matches. It was very entertaining to watch, so far they were pretty much tied. Jake was stronger, Nahuel smarter.

"Ready?" Emmett asked. They both nodded. "Set," They both leaned down farther. "GO!" Emmett boomed while the two of them blurred past him. Jacob had phased into wolf form, so his clothes had fluttered all around us in little pieces.

Alice looked annoyed, sitting in a tree with Jasper, mumbling something about stupid dogs. Renesmee was with Rosalie, at the mall I assumed. Nessie hated shopping, but she was tired of the matches. To be honest, I was too. Edward however, encouraged it. He enjoyed seeing two stupid boys fighing over his daughter, he claimed he know knew how Charlie felt seeing him and Jake fight over me.

Charlie.

He had died a while ago, but not before marrying Sue. They were so happy together; she loved him for taking care of her and the kids when Harry had died. Sue died on year before he did. He loved her for taking care of him, and for helping him get over Renee.

Renee.

I still missed her. I had seen her after Nessie turned one. Letting her come up with her own assumptions as to how Edward and I had had a toddler in under year. She was pleased, none the less, to have a grand daughter. She absolutely adored Nessie. So much that she decided to adopt a little boy named Will.

Will was 6 when she adopted him with Phil. His real parent's died in a car accident. He had black hair and green eyes. He was tan, and never let go of his father's tie. But after he met Phil, he began to let go. They really loved him.

Renee had died a couple years after Charlie had. Phil died the following year. The last contact I'd had with Will was at his wedding. They'd both died in a terrible storm.

I had the uncomfortable stinging in my eyes, when I knew I should be crying, but I couldn't because my body wouldn't allow me to. Edward looked at me with an alarmed expression. I just shook my head at him while he wrapped his arms around me, not needing an explanation.

At that moment, Leah walked into view.

"Leah!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. After the battle, they had become close friends. Leah looked different. She had a different glow about her, and then I remembered that she had imprinted.

I went over and hugged her. "How are you?" I asked. "HOW LONG ARE YOU STAYING?!" Alice asked in her bubbly voice while Edward walked around his sister and embraced Leah.

"I've been great, absolutely wonderful." She grinned. A couple of years ago she had decided to go off to college. Apparently when she walked into class she had ran into Ryan, who was a senior there. From what I heard, it was love a first site. He was totally okay with the whole wolf thing, so long as she didn't run off and marry his dog he joked to her the first time we'd met him.

"Where's Ryan?" Edward asked, they'd hit it off quite well. From the moment Ryan had admired Edward's Volvo.

Men.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I am so sorry for making you all wait. I feel terrible about it. I give you all permision to cyber-slap me.**

**Go ahead. *Turns head aside* Cyber-slap me. I totally and completely deserve it!**

**Review! Tell me wheather or not it was worth the wait! Thanks so much for reading.**

**Lots of Love, Twilighter0001**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of these lovely characters.**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, he's getting my stuff from the car." Leah replied, looking back at where she'd come from. I could hear Ryan outside, trying to get all the bags.

"The new Mercedes Benz SL 600?!" Edward asked like a little boy on Christmas morning. As he asked this, he actually looked like a seventeen year old.

"Yup, the very one!" Leah said with a wide grin.

Edward was gone before she had even finished her sentence. I shook my head, as I watched him run at vampire speed to the drive way.

"Ed-AY!" Ryan bellowed. He was the only one who was allowed to call him that. Not even Emmett could, and Emmett was his best friend _and _his favorite brother.

"Hey Ryan, how've you been?" Edward asked him enthusiastically.

"Awesome. Whatta 'bout you and the beautiful Bella?" Ryan asked.

"Wonderful, thanks for asking." Edward answered him calmly. I was surprised, again. Edward usually didn't like it when humans called me beautiful or gorgeous.

"So Bella," Leah said, turning to me. "How are Nessie and Jake?"

I stopped listening to Edward and Ryan and turned my attention to Leah. "Oh, they're great." I said, trying to convince myself this was true.

She didn't buy it.

"Spill." She demanded. Right then Alice was in her face telling her all about Nahuel and the stupid matches he and Jake had against each other.

"Wow." Was all Leah had said after words, taking it all in. She knew Jake just as well as I did, maybe even more, since she and Jake had gotten closer over the years.

"Yeah." Alice sighed.

"So how do _you _feel about all this?" she asked, turning her attention to me.

I was taken aback. I wasn't really sure _how_ I felt about this, two boys fighting over my daughter, every mother's dream. I didn't think I had a say in the matter at all, I tried my best to stay out of Nessie's life. But if this gets any worse, and it starts hurting her, I'll have to put my foot down. Of course, I want her to choose Jake. He's my best friend, almost like my son.

"I'm not really sure." I told her truthfully.

"Do you approve of both boys?" Leah asked me with a sly grin.

"Of course I do! Jake's my best friend, and Nahuel's really sweet." I told her.

"I think it'd be better for her if she chose Nahuel." Alice said.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Well," she started "I just think that he's better suited for her. And maybe they could have kids together…" She trailed off when she saw my expression.

"I think you guys should just let _her _choose." Leah said with a sigh.

"I agree." I said to her. "But I'm leaning towards Jacob. He's always been there for us. I really think he could take care of her."

Just then I heard the _whooshing _of the leaves and trees. The next second, Edward was at my side while Alice gasped.

"What is it?!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Trouble." Edward and Alice said at the same time as Nahuel and Jake came through the trees with panic stricken eyes.

"How could have let this happen?!" Edward scolded Jake when he came to a stop in front of us. Inside the house, I could hear Ryan turn on the TV.

"I…I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Besides, Nahuel did some damage too!" Jake stammered.

"Did not!" Nahuel exclaimed. "_You _were the ones they saw. It's your fault!"

"What do you mean it's _my_ fault?!" Jacob screamed. "If you hadn't come here in the first place, none of this would've happened!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I screamed. Edward put a soothing arm around my waist.

"They got seen by humans." He explained to me in a low voice.

I gasped. "What? How? Where?" I asked.

"On our way to Alaska." Nahuel said to me, looking down at the ground.

"Bells, I swear I didn't even smell them until it was too late." Jake tried to explain. "We were running so fast, I don't even know how they got up there, I'm so sorry!"

"How did they see you?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"We were running miles away from the trial," Nahuel started "And I guess some humans were there too, why, I have no idea. But they were. When they saw us, they freaked." Jake finished for him.

Just then I heard tires pulling up.

Nessie and Rose were home.

**Hello my fellow twilighters! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I couldn't wait to put it up! **

**So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Hate it? Love it? Tell me!**

**Thanks so much for reading, really. You guys are full of awesome! Review!**

**Lots of Love, Twilighter0001**


End file.
